The Unicorn's Blessing
by Rayne Warren
Summary: During detention in the Forbidding Forest something happens that changes many things for the trio. Reread first chapter. Thank you Shizu66 for all your help so far.
1. Things That Go Bump In the Night

******Title:** The Unicorn's Blessing

_****__**Author:**____Rayne-N-Blood_

_****__**Rating:**____T (to be safe)_

_****__**Pairing:**____none_

_****__**Disclaimer:**____I own nothing._

******Summary: **During detention in the Forbidden Forest, Possessed!Quirrell had a couple of minutes with Harry, Ron and Hermione at his mercy. "You have slain something pure to save yourself and now you will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended.

I was just going to use just Harry and Hermione but when I looked over some of my plans it seemed it would be better to add Ron in the mix.

Part of _****__**AspergianStoryteller **_Challenge fic: Blood of the Innocent Challenge.

Chapter One: Things That Go Bump in the Night

"Look there" Hagrid said pointing to a puddle of silver "tha' silvery stuff tha's glistening on the ground, tha's unicorn's blood. Somewhere out here, there's a badly injured unicorn.

We'll try to fin' it and stop its sufferin'."

"Unicorn blood?" Hermione stared at him. "What could or would injure a unicorn this badly"

"I don't know but a month ago something started attacking unicorns and found I've found two dead." said Hagrid. "Something bleeding them dry"

They shuddered at the thought. Unicorns were a symbol of good and purity to think something would harm it was sickening.

"Could it be a vampire" said Harry.

"None of the creatures in the forest are fast enough to catch them and most wouldn't purposely try to harm a unicorn" said Hagrid. "Some very foul creature is hurting them"

Hagrid pointed to path he wanted them to look down while he and Fang went down another.

"This is very bad" said Ron.

"Why is that beside the obvious" said Hermione.

"The killing and drinking of unicorn blood is an unforgivable crime." said Ron.

"Why" said Harry.

"Because you have slain something pure to save yourself and now you will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips. To drink the blood of an unicorn would stop a person a second from death but at a terrible cost." said Ron shaken a bit.

"You would have to be pretty desperate to commit such a crime." Harry said. "But who would do such a thing?"

"It could be the work of a dark wizard or witch but also some rogue dark creature that has just came into this forest" said Hermione.

"If that is so, why are they sending us into the Forest in the first place. None of us are going to be able to fight it off" stated Harry.

After walking over an hour, Ron got frustrated. "Why are we even in this Forest," grumbled Ron after he tripped over another tree root.

"Because we are in trouble for helping Hagrid," said Hermione.

It was dark and quiet in the forest with only the moon and their wands giving them some light. It was so quiet except for Hermione and Ron talking. Harry looked around and knew it was just too quiet as their wasn't a sound of the creatures in the forest or even the wind.

Feeling unease, Harry went to speak when a low growl was heard and that caught Ron and Hermione's attention. The bushes ahead of them parted and a large wolf came out with flashing yellow eyes and foaming at the mouth. It looked crazed. They slowly backed up and was looking for an escape when the wolf lunge at them. Hermione was able to hit it with blasting hex that knocked it hard into a tree trunk and it appeared to be unconscious.

Coming to their senses, they ran for their lives stumbling and tripping over roots and brushes along the way until they ended up in a clearing. In the center, they notice the unicorn laid sprawled out on the forest floor, its long strong legs bent at odd angels, its glowing white body and mane littered with bits of dirt and its blood. It's labored breathing was the only clue to indicate that it still lived.

With only a mere foot separating them from its body, they felt their bodies being bound into place. They each dropped to their knees with shiny black ropes making it impossible to move. A noise captured their attention and they noticed a dark, hooded figure coming out of the shadows. It walked in their directions until only a few feet separated them. From the short distance between them, they noticed that silvery blood was dripping down its front. At that precise moment the hooded figured turned his attention to Harry.

When he was only a few inches apart from them. Its face was in shadow but they could smell a strong smell of horse, garlic (?) and death coming from it.

When it perked up suddenly, Harry had the mental image of a light bulb popping up above its head. Then an evil grin (hidden by the hood but it was obviously an evil grin) crossed its face. Its hand came up again and wiped the dribbled unicorn blood off its robe. The blood glowed eerily, shimmering a beautiful silver on the gloved hand. The other hand reached up and caressing so gently Harry's face scaring him. It wiped the tears of pain and fear from Harry's cheeks. Then moving quickly it grabbed his face, clutching his jaw to pry it open.

The fingers stained bloody silver drew close and brushed his lips. Smearing the blood as though applying lip gloss, and slipped his fingers into Harry's mouth to deposit blood. It tasted salty, bitter, meaty and somehow sweet. It tingled with a power he could not understand. Remembering where it came from, fresh tears left Harry's eyes. Satisfied that its hand was "licked clean", the hooded figure clamped Harry's mouth shut and rubbed his throat to induce swallowing. The tingling spread down his throat and into his stomach.

After finishing with Harry, the figure treated both Ron and Hermione to the same treatment. Each felt this unnatural power radiate through their bodies, almost consuming them.

The hooded figure looked at each child, as if contemplating his next move when a beam of light from the unicorn's horn hit the hooded figure. The hooded figure cried out in pain before fleeing. Looking at the unicorn, they looked into its as and felt a connection. A glowing light surrounded them for a moment, then it ended along with the unicorn's life.


	2. Strange Feelings

******Title:** The Unicorn's Blessing

**__****Author:**___Rayne-N-Blood_

**__****Rating:**___T (to be safe)_

**__****Pairing:**___none_

**__****Disclaimer:**___I own nothing._

******Summary: **During detention in the Forbidden Forest, Possessed!Quirrell had a couple of minutes with Harry, Ron and Hermione at his mercy. "You have slain something pure to save yourself and now you will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended.

I was just going to use just Harry and Hermione but when I looked over some of my plans it seemed it would be better to add Ron in the mix.

Part of **__****AspergianStoryteller **Challenge fic: Blood of the Innocent Challenge.

**Setting: End of May 2002**

Chapter Two: Strange Feelings

When the ropes disappeared, the three collapsed to the ground when the pain hit them. It was like an IV of potassium going into the veins and if you had that you know the burning. Every second it go worst and worst until it was so bad they lost consciousness.

It spread the whole body with the unicorn blood worked its way into their systems but it was fighting with their magic. For Harry, it was worst since the fight included his cursed scar. Their magic cores fought but wasn't strong enough to destroy it so it was absorbed into their magic cores.

When they eventually woke up, they found Hagrid and pointed him to the unicorn. They didn't immediately head back to their dorm but went to the nearest bathroom to wash up. They didn't really feel like running into one of their housemates with tear-stained faces. After make themselves a bit more presentable, they headed toward their dorm when they heard voices. Even though they had a legitimate reason to be out after curfew, they just didn't want to give anyone a chance to get them in trouble again. Quickly they hide behind a nearby tapestry.

"Albus, do you still think it wise to hide the stone here with all the students" the trio recognized the voice as Prof. McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House.

"Minerva, the stone is well protected there is nothing to worry about." said Dumbledore.

"But Albus, what about the students who have become curious about it. I've already caught the Weasley Twins trying to sneak on the Third Floor and Prefects have stopped curious students as well" said the former Gryffindor frustration.

"I understand your concern but Hogwarts is the safest place since Gringotts was proven unsafe" said the Headmaster.

"But you heard Hagrid talking about Unicorns being attacked….bleed dry. You know what it means…." that was all they heard before the two adults moved out of hearing range.

When they were sure their professors were a good distance away, the trio headed toward their dorms. Entering their empty common room, they collapsed on the couch in front of the fire.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort…and Voldemort's waiting in the forest…and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…" said Harry.

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

Harry wasn't listening. He got off the couch and began pacing.

"Ron stop being silly. You shouldn't fear a name because to fear a name is only to increase your fear. You should fear Voldemort not the name" lectured Hermione. You could see that she was still coping with what just happen but doing her best to act normal.

"No, you should fear saying his name because of the taboo," said Ron.

"What is a taboo," asked Harry.

"Near the end of Voldemort's reign he casted a taboo spell that made it so that when anyone said his name he could find him no matter the protections. That is why his name is feared," said Ron.

"Why aren't muggle-raised students told this," said Hermione.

"I have a feeling that he is going after it soon" said Harry trying to keep Hermione from more ranting.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't dare try to enter Hogwarts unless he wants his arse handed to him" said Ron.

Dawn had came when they finally turned in, they were exhausted with sore throats. But the night's surprises weren't over.

When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:

___Just in case._

_That night they dreamed of wolves and freedom. _Thankfully, the next week was filled with exams and last minute study sessions that helped take their minds off of their troubles. For the past week, the trio felt uneasy and knew something bad was about to happen.

It was unspoken but all three had a feeling that something bed was going to occur to night. They had no proof but it was a feeling.

Harry tried to convince himself that the unsettled feeling stemmed from the exams and nothing else but something deep inside was telling him otherwise. As he walked an owl flutter toward the school, a note clamped in its mouth, Harry thought of Hagrid. The gentle giant was the only one that had ever sent him letters. Hagrid was a very loyal fellow and would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy….never….but-

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He turned white. "We've got to go see Hagrid, Now!"

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I need to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbet? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn't take his cloak."

He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn't he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

A sinking feeling overcame the trio as they knew that this story wouldn't get any better.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah….he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after….so I told him…an' t said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can't remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…. Let's see…yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn't want it ter go ter any old home…. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…."

"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even if you are in the trade? So I told him, Fluff's a piece o' cak if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that! He blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore." said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

"On the 2nd floor" said Ron.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione.

"One of the perks of having a pompous arrogant Prefect as an older brother, who loves to brag about the benefits of the job, you learn a bit. I even know the password to get in" said Ron.

"Thank you, Ron" said Harry.

Rushing to the 2nd floor, the came to the entrance of Dumbledore's office which was guarded by gargoyles. After saying the password, they climbed on the stairs and got a surprise when they started to move. When the stairs stopped, they got off and walked through the double doors into his office. They found Prof. McGonagall inside and her told them that Dumbledore had just left ten minutes before - something urgent had happened at the Ministry.

They argued with her but she told them to go outside or detention so they left disappointed.


	3. Third Floor corridor

******Title:**The Unicorn's Blessing

**__****Author:**___Rayne-N-Blood_

**__****Rating:**___T (to be safe)_

**__****Pairing:**___none_

**__****Disclaimer:**___I own nothing._

******Summary:**During detention in the Forbidden Forest, Possessed!Quirrell had a couple of minutes with Harry, Ron and Hermione at his mercy. "You have slain something pure to save yourself and now you will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended.

I was just going to use just Harry and Hermione but when I looked over some of my plans it seemed it would be better to add Ron in the mix.

Part of **__****AspergianStoryteller **Challenge fic: Blood of the Innocent Challenge.

**Setting: End of May 2002**

Chapter Three: Third-floor Corridor

When they made it a safe distance from the Headmaster's office, they began to talk. "It's today," said Harry. "Snape's going through the trapdoor. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we -"

Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled around.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were -" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Lets go retrieve the stone now before Snape gets a chance" said Harry.

"You are joking right" said Ron.

"No. Prof. McGonagall said that Dumbledore wouldn't be back until tomorrow and Voldemort would have made himself immortal by then." said Harry. Then he smiled a bit. "Also Snape said we shouldn't be doing any nighttime wanderings but he never said anything about daytime wanderings"

"This is a good idea. We can get in and out long before Snape even begins" said Hermione.

They sneak to the third-floor corridor under Harry's invisible cloak but not before heading to the their dorm so Harry could get the flute, Hagrid gave Harry for Christmas. They were standing outside of the door leading to Fluffy. Harry handed the flute to Hermione so she could enchant it. Unlocking the door, Hermione quickly enchanted the flute. It soft music filled the room and in no time Fluffy was sound to sleep.

Slipping off the cloak Harry folded and placed it inside his back pocket, then the three walked over to the trapdoor.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," said Harry.

"Don't be stupid" said Ron.

"We're coming and you can't talk us out of it" said Hermione.

Pulling on the trapdoor, it swung up and opened. Taking a look, all they say was darkness.

"I don't see no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." said Ron.

"On the count of three, we each jump down" said Hermione. "1.…2.…3" Taking a deep breath, they all jumped through the trapdoor.

With a muffled sort of thump, they landed on something soft. Feeling around, it felt like some sort of plant. "What do you think this is" asked Ron.

"I don't know but I believe it is some kind of plant" said Harry.

"We must be miles under the school," said Hermione.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione, "Look at you both!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," grunted Ron, as he leaned back trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Oh, shut up. I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it began squeezing his chest tighter.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare….It's likes dark and damp but sulks in the sun" said Hermione. "I got to set it on fire"

"Well hurry up" said Ron wrestling a vine that was trying to wrap around his neck.

Whipping out her wand, Hermione waved it along with muttering a spell. It sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"So does this makes you two want to study more with me because as you can see my study habits saved you two" said Hermione.

"Whatever" said Ron.

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

"All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon - Norbert had been bad enough ….

"Can you hear something?" whispered Ron.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know … sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice…. I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her unlocking charm.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds … they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering?

"They're not birds!" said Harry suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean …" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!"

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big , old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things others didn't. after a minute's weaving about though the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there- with bright blue wings."

"We've got to close in on it!" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the key. "Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down - and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, they dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - to worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered.


	4. more challenges, a stone and voldemort

******Title:**The Unicorn's Blessing

**__****Author:**___Rayne-N-Blood_

**__****Rating:**___T (to be safe)_

**__****Pairing:**___none_

**__****Disclaimer:**___I own nothing._

******Summary:**During detention in the Forbidden Forest, Possessed!Quirrell had a couple of minutes with Harry, Ron and Hermione at his mercy. "You have slain something pure to save yourself and now you will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended.

I was just going to use just Harry and Hermione but when I looked over some of my plans it seemed it would be better to add Ron in the mix.

Part of **__****AspergianStoryteller **Challenge fic: Blood of the Innocent Challenge.

Chess board dedicated to lorreta537.

**Setting: End of May 2002**

Chapter Four: It's Quirrell

"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded and he pulled the door open.

Then next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.

"I believe we are going to have to take the places of three black pieces" said Ron.

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Ron might not show it but he was intelligent and had a mind of strategy. It was just being overshadowed by his older brothers made him hide that part of himself from others. "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess-"

"We are not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle. And I will be a knight." said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look ..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. As Ron played both Hermione and Harry watched each coming up with plans if the game with badly.

Noticing that Harry was in danger of capture. "Harry move diagonally four squares to the right."

The queen took a knight giving them a bit of a shock as they watched the white queen smash him to the floor and drag him off the board. He laid still, face-down.

Noticing the shaken looks of his two friends. "Had to let that happen or risk Harry," said Ron, a bit uneasy. Turning to Hermione, "It allows you to the white bishop, Hermione, go on."

The game appeared to go for ages as each side took as well as lost pieces. A few times, Ron noticed at the last minute that Harry or Hermione were in danger while he dared around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had loss black ones.

Looking over the board and play out every possible move, Ron noticed a problem and a winning move.

"Listen, I know we can win this. I will allow the white queen to take me out and that will give Harry the opportunity to checkmate the king!"

"No!" shouted Harry and Hermione.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've to make sacrifices to win! Do you want Snape to get the stone! Do you want Voldemort to be immortal! I think not so suck it up"

"But-"

"No, buts" said Ron. There was no alternative chess more that would give them a win and spare Ron.

"Listen once we won don't stick around. Go finish what we started" said Ron, who was pale but had a determined look on his face. Harry couldn't watch and neither could Hermione. They turned their faces toward have they entered and noticed their brooms laying at the down.___'What didn't we just fly over the blasted chess board in the first place' _where the identical thoughts they ran through their heads.

Turning to look at each other, Hermione and Harry could see they were having the same thought. As Ron made his way toward the white queen, Hermione summoned the brooms. Mounting the brooms, Harry was able to save Ron before the white Queen pounced on him. Flying over the remaining black pieces, Hermione sent a blasting hex toward the door that blew it open and they flew through. Just in time because the white had thrown its swords through the door. Since Harry, Ron and Hermione were up in the air, it missed them but not the oversize troll. The sword beheaded the troll. Flying over the troll, they landed near the next door and opened it. Going inside, they shut the door and took a breather.

"That was intense" said Harry a bit heavily.

"I agree." said Hermione breathing just as heavy.

When they had gotten a second wind, "What do you think is next?" asked Ron.

"Well the Devil's Snare was Sprouts, the charmed keys were Flitwick, the chess board was McGonagall, and the troll Quirrell. I believe the next is a potion from Snape" said Harry.

"That's just great" grumbled Ron.

None of them were looking forward to Snape's potion but they gathered all their courage. Finally taking notice of the room, they saw a table at its center with seven different shaped potion bottles lined up. Sensing no real danger in the room, they walked over to the potion. A second later purple fire sprang up on the doorway behind them and black fire covered the doorway in front of them. They were trapped.

Walking over to the table, they instantly noticed a piece of parchment with writing on it.

___Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

___Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

___One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

___Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

___Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

___Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

___Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

___To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

___First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

___You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

___Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

___But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

___Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

___Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

___Fourth, the second left and the second right on the right_

___Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic- it's logic- a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"Like us not using our brooms in the first place instead we played across" said Harry.

"Well it was a good game" said Ron.

"Yes, it was" assured Harry. "Without you we wouldn't have made it that far and ended up killed by the white pieces probably two moves into the game"

"Listen up" said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple fire."

"But how will we know which to drink?" said Ron.

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read over the paper several times. She studied each potion until at last she figured it out.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire- toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the smallest bottle.

"One problem, there is only enough for one person" said Harry.

The looked at each other.

"You two drink the potion to get you through the purple flames and get help. And if Snape comes I will hold him off for as long as possible" said Harry.

"Harry, we will not allow you to go by yourself. There's got to be a way for all three of us. If we could only just get more of the potion" said Ron. Hermione's eyes brighten up at his suggestion.

"I got a plan" said Hermione. "We can use the refilling charm. It refills whatever the caster points at with the drink originally in the container."

"Wicked" said Ron. "Now Harry don't even think about trying to talk us into allowing you to go it alone. We are your friends and we are going. We will face the consequences together"

The stubborn looks on Hermione and Ron's face told Harry that any arguments he had would be useless. Secretly Harry was happy that his friends were willing to face the unknown with him.

Harry was the first to down the potion and Hermione quickly casted the refilling charm on the bottle. They were happy when it refilled itself. All three took a drink of the potion and immediately felt as if their insides were coated in ice. Hermione placed the potion bottles for the black and purple fires along with parchment inside her robe pocket just as a precaution.

Taking a deep breath, all three walked through the black flames surprised that it didn't burn them. For a moment all they could see were black flames, but a second later they were on the other side.

After exiting the fire, they noticed that they were inside a underground chamber. Giving the chamber a quick look around, they saw it was empty with a large mirror.

"Harry isn't that the mirror we found during the Christmas break" said Ron.

"Yes, it is" said Harry. "It is the Mirror of Erised or Mirror of Desire"

"What does the mirror do?" said Hermione.

"Well when Ron and I came across it, we each saw something completely different. Ron only saw it that one time but I came back two more times. The last time, Dumbledore caught me and told me what it does. He said he was moving it somewhere and not to seek it. He said it shows a person most deepest desperate hearts desire. He said that people have been driven mad and wasted away staring at it" said Harry.

"That is awful" said Hermione. "How could he leave such a thing out where children could find it"

"I don't think it was for other children to find but me" said Harry as they walked over to the mirror. "Well when Dumbledore caught me, he said that he didn't need a cloak to become invisible. And he appeared to have been waiting for me"

"You mean that this was a trap for you" said Hermione.

"I believe it was test for me and you two as well. The things we faced was built to our strengths and all the subtle clues, we have found or was given all year" said Harry. "Now that I think about it"

"The man is bloody mental if you ask me" said Ron.

"He should go to jail or at least fired because of this. We could have been killed" said Hermione.

"Lets just get the stone and get out of here" said Harry. The others nodded in agreement.

Stepping in front of the mirror, Harry thought of what he desired the most at the moment finding the stone before it fell in the wrong hands. Looking at his reflection, it did the funniest thing, it smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. it winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow, he'd gotten the Stone.

Turning away from the mirror, Harry pulled out a blood-red stone. "Is that what I think it is" said Ron.

"Yes, it is the stone" said Harry.

"But how did you get it out of the mirror" said Hermione.

"I just thought about my deepest desire is to get the stone before it falls into the wrong hands as I looked into the mirror" said Harry.

"That is great. Now lets get out of here" said Ron.

They quickly made their way back out of this maze and used the brooms to fly out. When they got back where Fluffy was, Hermione summoned the flute to her while she was still on the broom and canceled the enchantment and not a moment to soon.

They were still flying near the ceiling in the darken room, when the door opened. They held their breaths as the person walked in that was none other than Prof. Quirrell.

"Master Dark Lord the beast is asleep," said Quirrell.

"Then go on," said a voice that sent shivers up their spines. It caused Hermione to drop the flute on Fluffy waking him up. Quirrell never stood a chance and they watched as their Professor was torn apart and something fleeing his body.

During the chaos, they were able to get away. Landing their brooms, they went back under the cloak and made their way to the seventh floor but didn't head to their common room. They needed some place to think and figure out this mess they were in. They ended up stopping in front of an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet. She was pacing back and forth wanting to find a place to hide or just disappear. Hermione loved order and what she was dealing with now was a bit too much.

Ron and Harry were at a lost as to what to say to comfort their friend as they were each in the same boat. The weight of their actions were barring down on them and it was becoming a bit too much to handle. Then as if by some strange act of magic a door appeared before them.

"How did that get here" said Ron looking at the door.

"I don't know but do you think we should check it out" said Hermione. They needed a distraction from the thoughts that threaten to destroy them and Harry decided to lead the way.

"We should" said Harry walking over the door and opening it. Walking inside, they were surprise to find a room full of many things from centuries past. There were books, old furniture, etc. that appeared to haven't seen the light of day in ages.

"What is this room" said Hermione. A piece of paper appeared in Hermione's hand.

"What is the paper saying" asked Ron.

_This is the Room of Requirement and only appears when someone is in need of it._

_You are currently in the Room of Hidden Things._

_To make it appear, one must walk past its hidden entrance three times while concentrating on what is needed._

_Then the room will then appear, outfitted with whatever is required._

"This wasn't in Hogwarts: A History" said Hermione.

"Maybe because not many people know about it and those that do don't tell." said Harry.

"So this is the room of hidden things, I wonder what people hidden here over the years" said Ron.

Taking a good look at the room, it could be describe as the size of a large cathedral and overflowing with items hidden by Hogwarts inhabitants over the years, such as old potions, clothing, ruined furniture, an old tiara, or books which were "no doubt banned or graffitied or stolen." Ron noticed a nice leather bound book that caught his eye and picked it up. Opening up to a random page.

"I live to kill and torture, your blood taste delicious on my lips..." At first Ron that it was someone's attempt at poetry but as he read on, he quickly put the book back and took deep breaths to keep from vomiting.

"Ron, are you alright" asked Hermione noticed his state.

"It was that...book. It describe...horrible things" said Ron not being able to put in words what he just read.

"Since this is the room of hidden things, we are most likely going to find things that shouldn't see the light of day. So we should be cautious in what we touch." said Hermione.

"I just wish that books like that had warnings on it" said Ron still disturbed.

During Harry search, he found a book on mind arts and read the introduction.

Mind arts is a very powerful and dangerous tool that can be used offensively or defensively. They are know as Legilimency and Occulumency. Legilimency allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim which you use the spell legilimens. The defense against it is Occulumency. It is a way of guarding the mind against unwanted intruders.

"Ron and Hermione, I found something that you might want to look at" said Harry calling them over. Walking over to him, he showed them the book he had been looking through.

"I can't believe that people could read our minds and we will not notice it. It is like someone is raping your mind" said Hermione.

"From what I read only the truly skill can access your thoughts without you noticing it. It mainly relies on you making eye contact with them. But it said that if the legilimens isn't the most skill or not concentrating that the victim will get headaches" said Harry.

"You mean unexplained headaches" said Hermione.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Well I am thinking about this year. During Quirrell lessons we received unexplained headaches so maybe he was using legilimency on us," said Hermione.

"You think he was accessing our thoughts but he was weak" said Ron.

"He was weaker than whe he was on top but he and Quirrell were sharing power. You heard how Hagrid talked about Quirrell being a very talented wizard up until a year or so ago when he encountered Voldemort. They wouldn't be as powerful as Voldemort was like over a decade ago but it would be something to notice. If they weren't so intent on getting the stone, we wouldn't have stood a chance against them." said Hermione.

"But why would he look into our minds, it is not like we had any information he wanted" said Ron.

"He could have thought since I am the Boy-Who-Lived that I might have knowledge of the stone's location or how to get to it. Since you are my friends, it would be obvious that I would told you something" said Harry.

"That is suspicious. Something is going on that we need to figure out" said Hermione. "We need to set some goals for us to accomplish over the summer"

"Why" said Ron.

"Because I don't see Voldemort going away anytime soon and he will eventually find a way to get a new body. Someone like him isn't just going to give up. He wants to take over the world and he has an obsession with Harry" said Hermione.

"Well he did defeat him," said Ron.

"That's what I don't get. How could a 15 month old baby defeat someone as powerful as Voldemort and have only a scar to show for it. Or how did Voldemort survive when his body was destroy yet he is living as a phantom of sorts" said Hermione.

"I don't actually think I defeated Voldemort. It sounds so impossible and I know that my parents had something to do with it." said Harry.

"Maybe but maybe not since only you and Voldemort are the only people alive that knew what happened that night," said Hermione

"Why did he come after my family," said Harry more to himself.

"Personally, no one really knows but I heard over the years that your parents were in hiding when they were attacked and people that Voldemort targeted always ended up meeting their end. So he didn't target you family randomly. Maybe your parents' left clues in their vaults," said Ron.

"It never occurred to me to check their vaults and as soon as we get off for summer I will look into it," said Harry.

Plans were made and things were looking brighter and it was all because of the discovery of a Room of Requirements.


	5. Bye Stone and Hello Snape

******Title:**The Unicorn's Blessing

**__****Author:**___Rayne-N-Blood_

**__****Rating:**___T (to be safe)_

**__****Pairing:**___none_

**__****Disclaimer:**___I own nothing._

******Summary:**During detention in the Forbidden Forest, Possessed!Quirrell had a couple of minutes with Harry, Ron and Hermione at his mercy. "You have slain something pure to save yourself and now you will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended.

Part of **__****AspergianStoryteller **Challenge fic: Blood of the Innocent Challenge.

**Hogwarts school year ends June 8**

Chapter Five: Bye Stone

"What do you mean my stone is miss!" yelled Nicholas Flamel. He had given his philosopher's stone to his former student for safe keeping and to learn it was stolen was upsetting.

"Voldemort gotten through the traps and their was nothing I could do," said Dumbledore trying to calm his old teacher.

"I knew it was a mistake to entrust it with you and look at what you did up and gave it to that dark wizard," spat Nicholas before storming out of the headmaster's office.

Sighing, Albus realized he had miscalculated greatly as he wanted to test Harry and his friends but they didn't fall for it. Now he feared Voldemort would be back sooner than planned.

Nicholas was heading out of Hogwarts when someone bumped into him. "Sorry sir but are you Nicholas Flamel," asked Hermione.

"Yes," he said.

Hermione smiled brightly as it would be much easier for them to give him back his stone. "Can you follow me as I have a rock you might want," whispered Hermione.

Nicholas knew what she was talking about and followed the girl out to the courtyard. It was deserted except for two boys. "Harry and Ron come over here and meet Mr. Nicholas Flamel," spoke the girl.

The boys came over and the raven-haired boy reached in his pocket and pulled out the Philosopher's stone and placed it in his hand.

"Thank you and while you three know me but what are your names," asked Nicholas.

"Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Hermione Granger,"

"Can you explained how you got the stone," asked Nicholas curious.

"Promise to never tell," said Hermione.

"On my life," said Nicholas.

They told him about how Albus had used his stone to test them and all the problems his former apprentice caused them this year. Nicholas felt sick and angered at this.

"For this great service you did for me I will help you in anyway you need," said Nicholas.

"We would love to learn from you if at all possible," said Hermione.

"I could do that I will write you over the summer," said Nicholas.

They spoke with Nicholas Flamel a little longer before he departed. They were now back in the Room of Requirement. It was now a cozy sitting room.

"So are you three able to spend the summer with me," asked Hermione.

"Yes, and for the whole summer as they are going to Romania to visit Charlie and didn't have enough money for me to come along," said Ron with a hint of bitterness. He was always the last thought of person in his family. He was always overlooked and pushed aside and made to fill like he was worthless. It has been this way since he was younger and it was his mother's fault. She had an affair while Arthur was out working for the Order and he was the result. There was always a distance between him and the others as he just didn't belong.

"The Dursleys are okay as long as they don't have to pay anything," said Harry. It wasn't a big secret about the Dursleys not wanting him and it hurt that his only living blood relatives wanted nothing to do with him. For years, he tried to gain their love and approval but nothing worked. By the time he was seven he quit trying.

Hermione knew her friends didn't have a happy home lives and hated that for them. While her life wasn't perfect but she at least had a brother that loved and cared for her. She just hoped her friends would be okay spending time with her family.

The school year ended with Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup and Slytherin winning the House Cup. (Remember Dumbledore doesn't know of their involvement)

The train ride was unusually quiet as Ron was checking out the Daily Prophet and that confused them greatly.

"Ron, are you okay," asked Hermione shaking her friend.

"What is it," asked Ron.

"Well Harry and I have been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes but your head is stuck in the Prophet," said Hermione.

"Sorry about that but I was just checking out stocks," asked Ron.

"Why are you checking out stocks," asked Hermione.

"Well Arthur's parents left me a nice size inheritance last summer and I was thinking about investing some of it. So I have a nice nest egg after I graduate," said Ron.

"You know that is actually a great idea but wouldn't it be a little difficult to do if we underage," said Harry.

"Not if we set up accounts under another name in Gringotts we just need to make sure our account manager knows what we are doing," said Hermione.

They spent the rest of the train ride making plans for the summer. When they reached King's Cross, they said goodbye to the Weasleys and Ron gave Ginny Scabbers before waving goodbye to them. When they were gone, Hermione pulled out a portkey and the three traveled to Hermione's home. They ended up in a sitting room. Harry and Ron was surprised to see Prof. Snape but Hermione wasn't.

"You three took your time," said Snape.

"Mrs. Weasley took her time saying goodbye," said Hermione.

"Where is your family Hermione," said Ron.

"You didn't tell them," said Snape.

"Never came up and by the way this is my brother slash guardian," said Hermione. Both Harry and Ron had a dumbfounded look on their faces and Hermione just guided them toward the sofa.

"Severus, can you take us to Diagon Alley as we have to get somethings," said Hermione.

"It's late we can do it another day as you three need something to eat," said Snape.

"Okay," said Hermione.

"So Snape is really your brother. I mean how is that possible," said Ron.

"Well when a man and woman..."

"Hermione, I don't mean that I meant that you two have different last names and look nothing a like and he didn't act like your brother," said Ron.

"During the war, my dear brother was a spy so he has a lot of enemies. To keep me safe, it was best for me to alter my appearance slightly and use I false identity. Only a select few know who I am," said Hermione.

"So you belonged in the Order," asked Ron.

"Yes," said Snape.

"That's cool," said Ron.

"What is the Order," asked Harry.

"It's an organization set up by Dumbledore to fight against you-know-who. Quite a few people belong to it like my parents, yours, Mad-Eye Moody and more but I don't know everyone," said Ron.

"Professor, the reason you act harshly toward the Gryffindors is because you are still spying," asked Harry.

"Yes, I have to keep up my cover but also because Gryffindors in general are reckless," said Snape. "Hermione show them their rooms while I check on dinner."

"Follow me boys," said Hermione leading them upstairs. Hermione pointed out the different rooms until they reached Harry and Ron's rooms that were across the hall from Hermione and Snape's rooms.

"Do you like your rooms," asked Hermione.

"Yes but I expected it to be more darker," said Ron.

"Yes, I can understand that," said Hermione.

"What happen to your parents," asked Ron.

"Severus has raised me since infancy so he is more of a father than a brother. But the ones responsible for my existence is dead. Tobias died of liver cancer before I was born and Eileen died having me," said Hermione.

"Sorry," said Ron.

"Don't be as they weren't pleasant people and I was lucky they died before they could damage me," said Hermione.

"So what is Snap like," asked Harry.

"He can be a surly bastard when he wants to be but he is one of the most brilliant individuals you will meet. He may seem scary to approach but once you get to know him he is really likeable," said Hermione. "You two can unpack later so lets go downstairs as dinner should be ready."

The meal consisted of roast beef, carrots and potatoes with fruit salad milk and water. It was a delicious spread and Snape made sure they ate a healthy amount of it. When dinner was over the trio felt a little sluggish but in a good way.

"Before you go to bed, I would like to do diagnostic scans on you," said Snape.

"Why," asked Harry.

"Hermione told me about the Forest incident and I just want to make sure you are not suffering any ill affects," said Snape.

Both Harry and Ron nodded in agreement as they have been worried about this as well. After doing several scans on the boys and Hermione he sent them to bed. Looking at the scans, Severus didn't like this one bit but it could be worst. Temperature was getting lower along with their blood in their bodies. Along with their heart rate slowing down. They were reacting to the unicorn as if they had been born half vampyres. It seemed that it was the case. Going back over to his books, he found a section of half vampires

_**Half Vampyres born to a mortal and vampire:**_ They would have a slight sensitive to sunlight. The only way to kill them is by major damage to their head or burnt. They have fangs. Drinking human blood makes them stronger and allows them to compel humans to do what you command, or forget or alter memories but not all vampires can do this. Have limited control over elements can make mist, fog and haze. Can control crows and ravens. Have a heart beat but it is very slow. Temperature is 90 F but drinking a warm drink will rise the temperature to normal. Can manipulate their and others emotions. Can even turn off and on emotions. Can sleep if on human blood but don't need to unless really weaken. Touch them will feel the same as regular human unless you punch them will cause a human to break bones. If vampyres still drink water their tears will be water but if not it will be blood. To eat regular food you have to consume it during your first year or you can't afterward.

Then he looked up effects of unicorn blood consummation, it spoke of unicorns blessing those who have innocently drinking them and that is how the first vampyres came to be or something like that. They would have the powers like to purify or destroy something polluted by darkness and sense darkness or purity in something or someone. He would need to start consuming blood soon to help them in their transition that would happen on the next full moon. That would be June 24 so he had a little over 2 weeks to get them ready.

They were in for a long summer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:**__ The Unicorn's Blessing_

_**Author:**__ Rayne-N-Blood_

_**Rating:**__ T (to be safe)_

_**Pairing:**__ none _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

**Summary: **During detention in the Forbidden Forest, Possessed!Quirrell had a couple of minutes with Harry, Ron and Hermione at his mercy. "You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself and you will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended.

I was just going to use just Harry and Hermione but when I looked over some of my plans it seemed it would be better to add Ron in the mix.

Part of _**AspergianStoryteller **_Challenge fic: Blood of the Innocent Challenge.

Chapter 6

At breakfast the trio sat together eating their breakfast quietly. They were in a bit somber mood after what they learned yesterday evening. After Madam Pomfrey reluctantly released them, they had thought it best to return the stone to Dumbledore. Standing in front of the doors leading into the Headmaster's office, they overheard a conversation between Prof Snape, Prof. McGonagall and Dumbledore.

_"See Albus, what your scheming as caused. We have three traumatized students. I told you those traps were too easy. For the love of Merlin, it wasn't even properly warded... as they used a simple unlocking charm that is one of the first charms a first year learn" stated McGonagall. By what the trio could hear, she sounded very frustrated and angry._

_"I realize that I underestimated what three determined first could do. It wasn't my intention for any student to go after the stone" said Dumbledore._

_"You mean the fake stone. I feel actually sorry for them going through all that trouble for a stone that is a fake." said Snape._

_'The stone was a fake' whispered Ron. He like Harry and Hermione felt anger welled up inside them. They had risk their lives and help end Quirrell's life over a fake. All of it was a lie and now they were suffering because of it._

_"Severus and Minevra, don't be so cross with me. I had hoped that the trap would lure Voldemort and I could stop him" said Dumbledore._

_"But to lure him here... a place full of helpless children. Honestly, several innocent lives were at stake and as it turn out for nothing as he got away" said McGonagall._

They listened to their professors a little bit longer before quietly leaving unnoticed. Silently, they walked away from the headmasters office deep in thought. The overheard conversation had many devastating facts like they really did do everything for nothing. All this time, they thought Dumbledore might have been leaving them clues that this was all some sort of test but in fact it was a trap. A trap to lure Voldemort to his ultimate doom but they decided to meddle in things that was best left to adults and mucked it up. If they hadn't even bothered going than Quirrell possesed by Voldemort could have been caught and properly dealt with by properly trained adult witches and wizards. What were they thinking when they decided to go after a wizard with years more experience than them? They could have been killed and heaven forbid if Dumbledore was down there dealing with him at the time, they would have got in the way.

"It was truly for nothing" said Hermione slightly panic after they stopped in front of an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet. She was pacing back and forth wanting to find a place to hide or just disappear. Hermione loved order and what she was dealing with now was a bit too much.

Ron and Harry were at a lost as to what to say to comfort their friend as they were each in the same boat. The weight of their actions were barring down on them and it was becoming a bit too much to handle. Then as if by some strange act of magic a door appeared before them.

"How did that get here" said Ron looking at the door.

"I don't know but do you think we should check it out" said Hermione. They needed a distraction from the thoughts that threaten to destroy them and Harry decided to lead the way.

"We should" said Harry walking over the door and opening it. Walking inside, they were surprise to find a room full of many things from centuries past. There were books, old furniture, etc. that appeared to haven't seen the light of day in ages.

"What is this room" said Hermione. A piece of paper appeared in Hermione's hand.

"What is the paper saying" asked Ron.

This is the Room of Requirement and only appears when someone is in need of it.

You are currently in the Room of Hidden Things.

To make it appear, one must walk past its hidden entrance three times while concentrating on what is needed.

Then the room will then appear, outfitted with whatever is required.

"This wasn't in Hogwarts: A History" said Hermione.

"Maybe because not many people know about it and those that do don't tell." said Harry.

"So this is the room of hidden things, I wonder what people hidden here over the years" said Ron.

Taking a good look at the room, it could be describe as the size of a large cathedral and overflowing with items hidden by Hogwarts inhabitants over the years, such as old potions, clothing, ruined furniture, an old tiara, or books which were "no doubt banned or graffitied or stolen." Ron noticed a nice leather bound book that caught his eye and picked it up. Opening up to a random page.

_"I live to kill and torture, your blood taste delicious on my lips..." _At first Ron that it was someone's attempt at poetry but as he read on, he quickly put the book back and took deep breaths to keep from vomiting.

"Ron, are you alright" asked Hermione noticed his state.

"It was that...book. It describe...horrible things" said Ron not being able to put in words what he just read.

"Since this is the room of hidden things, we are most likely going to find things that shouldn't see the light of day. So we should be cautious in what we touch." said Hermione.

"I just wish that books like that had warnings on it" said Ron still disturbed.

During Harry search, he found a book on mind arts and read the introduction.

Mind arts is a very powerful and dangerous tool that can be used offensively or defensively. They are know as Legilimency and Occulumency. Legilimency allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim which you use the spell legilimens. The defense against it is Occulumency. It is a way of guarding the mind against unwanted intruders.

"Ron and Hermione, I found something that you might want to look at" said Harry calling them over. Walking over to him, he showed them the book he had been looking through.

"I can't believe that people could read our minds and we will not notice it. It is like someone is raping your mind" said Hermione.

"From what I read only the truly skill can access your thoughts without you noticing it. It mainly relies on you making eye contact with them. But it said that if the legilimens isn't the most skill or not concentrating that the victim will get headaches" said Harry.

"You mean unexplained headaches" said Hermione.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Well I am thinking about this year. You were aways getting headaches when ever Quirrell who was actually possed by Voldemort was around. Maybe he was legilimens you because I know that sometimes I would get unexplained headaches around him. I noticed that Ron and Neville would get them as well. I am not sure who else" said Hermione.

"You think he was accessing our thoughts but he was weak" said Ron.

"He was weaker than whe he was on top but he and Quirrell were sharing power. You heard how Hagrid talked about Quirrell being a very talented wizard up until a year or so ago when he encountered Voldemort. They wouldn't be as powerful as Voldemort was like over a decade ago but it would be something to notice. If they weren't so intent on getting the stone, we wouldn't have stood a chance against them." said Hermione.

"But why would he look into our minds, it is not like we had any information he wanted" said Ron.

"He could have thought since I am the Boy-Who-Lived that I might have knowledge of the stone's location or how to get to it. Since you are my friends, it would be obvious that I would told you something" said Harry.

"But why Neville...I mean it is not like we are really friends with him or anything. I mean Neville isn't someone that you would trust with important knowledge" said Ron.

"That is suspicious. Something is going on that we need to figure out" said Hermione. "We need to set some goals for us to accomplish over the summer"

"Why" said Ron.

"Because I don't see Voldemort going away anytime soon and he will be back. Someone like him isn't just going to give up. He wants to take over the world and he has an obession with Harry" said Hermione.

"Well he did defeat him" said Ron.

"That is what I don't get. How could a 15 month old baby defeat someone as powerful as Voldemort and have only a scar to show for it. Or how did Voldemort survive when his body was destroy yet he is living as a phantom of sorts" said Hermione.

"I don't actually think I defeated Voldemort. It sounds so impossible and I know that my parents had something to do with it." said Harry.

"You are most likely right but you are the one that survive and people like living heroes" said Ron. "I heard over the years that your parents were in hiding when they were attacked and people that Voldemort targeted always ended up meeting their end. If I had a child and knew he was marked for death, I would do everything within my power to stop it from happening. Your parents were very powerful and I could see them creating or using some obscure protection to keep you safe"

"Hagrid said that Voldemort was obessed with immortality so he must have taken precautions in the event of his body being destroyed. If we can figure out what he did than we can stop him" said Harry.

"We are going to need some help in figuring this out" said Hermione.

"It might be better for now if we just do it ourselves because people will not take kindly to being told that Voldemort isn't dead" said Ron.

"Why not" asked Hermione.

"Because before his defeat a decade ago things were bad. No one knows how long he was out trying to rule the world but it all started in the 70s. Random attacks began happening until it got so bad you couldn't trust your own neighbor. Since Voldemort's followers the deatheaters wore mask no one knew who was one and it was hard for the Aurors to capture them. People were disappearing it seem like everyday and murders were a common occurrence. Many blood-lines were wiped out as they were still recovering from Grindelwald's reign of terror thirty years prior. I vaguely remember being moved around but my older brothers told me how we would be at some so relative house for two weeks and than shuffled off to another house for maybe a month or longer as that was the only way to keep our family safe. My father and mother's brothers fought against Voldemort and his followers putting us at risk.

After Voldemort's defeat, people started to come out of hiding and so did my family. Most of the Deatheaters had been captured and others were in hiding that you felt safe. People wasn't on guard as much anymore. I was left with my uncles Fabian and Gideon since Ginny, Fred, George and Percy had the Dragon Pox. Bill and Charlie were attending Hogwarts at the time. I vaguely remember what happen as I was just a toddler but I heard my parents and others talk about it. Five deatheaters attacked and they were killed. They were looking for information on the whereabouts of Voldemort and since my uncle's were very active in fighting against him and assumed they had information of his whereabouts. I remember screams and blood. They were killed and I later learned I was injured in the attack as well. I was told by the time anyone arrived it was too late. The deatheaters were found not long afterwards with three being captured and two killed trying to escape capture.

You see no one wants to remember that time again. People have lost so much and have been rebuilding their lives after many have suffered from two dark lords. They don't want to think of the possibility that the war isn't over and that very soon they would be living through the terror again. Most will not come around until the war is right at their doorsteps even if Dumbledore or the Minister were telling them beforehand" said Ron.

Thinking about it, Hermione and Harry really didn't know what it felt like to live in wartimes. They each have heard tales about how bad things were in World War II, with the bombings and how many families sent their families to America to escape but they truly didn't know the feeling of being in the war.

"If no one will listen now than we will just have to get ourselves prepared and go ally hunting" said Hermione.

"How are we suppose to do that" asked Harry.

"By learning things on our own like D.A.D.A. and History of Magic. From what I figured out, Binns has been teaching the same things for the last 300 years and no one is trying to do anything about it. Then over the least few decades the defense teachers have been barely competent and only lasting a year. Also, if we have influencial allies than people will be more willing to help us. Harry is from an old respected bloodline and saw as a saviour which means a lot of influence and power if used correctly. A person is smart but people generally like to follow and we need them to follow Harry" said Hermione.

"Wait I am no leader and don't want to be one." said Harry.

"I know you don't care for the fame and all that but Hermione's right. If we are going to prevent the chaos that was caused by the last two dark lords, you have to use your influence" said Ron.

"But why can't you do it Ron. You are from an old Pureblood family" said Harry.

"Because my family is poor and seen as a disgrace by the other pureblood families especially the ones you need to ally with. Also my family has turned their back on the old pureblood ways and not even taught me or my siblings the customs that the old blood lines live by" said Ron.

"What customs" asked Harry.

"It is basically the ways that govern how you are suppose to act in public and behave when introducing yourself to other purebloods. Normally, if you act respectful and keep small talk you are okay but when you are dealing with family friends you have to be more cautious on what you say and how you present yourself as many alliances have stood for generations. By just saying or acting the wrong way, you could end up starting a feud and that is the last thing you want as they can go on forever or until the families die out.

"My older brothers' Bill and Charlie told me some of the basic they learn like always being polite no matter how much you dislike them, always try to make a good impression and show interest in them. A first impression is always the one they remember and can either make or break a future alliance or friendship." said Ron.

"Why don't they teach classes on this or at least introduce muggle-raised children to get books on this?" said Hermione.

"Because parents or magical guardians are the ones responsible for making sure a child knows this and remember many of the old families have many prejudices against muggle-raised" said Ron.

"So we all need to learn proper etiquette, customs, along with D.A.D.A and History of Magic etc." said Harry. "We are going to have a busy summer but I can't learn this"

"Why not" asked Ron.

"Because my aunt and uncle hate anything out of the ordinary and especially magic. They won't allow me to learn this while living with them" said Harry.

"You can stay with me over the summer holidays and so can you Ron" said Hermione.

"Wouldn't your parents disapprove of you having two boys staying with you" said Ron.

"Not at all as they will be gone for the whole summer on business and vacation. They were leaving me home alone anyways and I would like for you to stay with me" said Hermione.

"If it is going to be alright, I would love to and I will write to the Dursleys today. They will be overjoyed in not having to deal with me for an entire year" said Harry.

"I will also write to my parents stating that I will be staying with a friend for the summer" said Ron.

"Ron, do you know anything about the muggle world" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but not as much as I would like" said Ron.

"Then, you will be in for a treat" said Hermione.

Plans were made and things were looking brighter and it was all because of the discovery of a Room of Requirements.

* * *

It is going to be a few more chapters until the summer holidays begin and I have some interesting plans for them.

I also I would love to hear about how you would like the unicorn's blessing to be introduce, what they do for the summer or even what you like the 2nd year to be like.

I am trying my best to make sure this story is unique or at the very least give a slightly different twist to this type of genre.

I know that they will appear to be more mature or smart for their ages but there is a reason for that.

Also, I will be giving you glimpses into the Trio's pre-Hogwarts lives.


End file.
